Mirror, Mirror On The Wall (KanamexZero)
by BabyMoana
Summary: "Mirror, Mirror on the wall, who's the most beautiful of them all?" Yuki asked she stood proudly with her tiara shining brightly. "You are my Princess but not for long. Your adoptive brother will bear a child more beautiful than you." The mirror replied honestly to the princess. After that Yuki trapped her adoptive brother away. But you can never trap a curious heart. (Mpreg,Yaoi)
1. Mirror, Mirror On the Wall

The room was quiet, extremely quiet. The only sound was the heavy rain outside beating down on the glass windows. A short girl stood in front of a large mirror that hung on her wall in her room. She stared at the mirror in front of her with her beady eyes. She had short brown hair and wore a silky white nightgown. She'd always ask the mirror question and in reply, the mirror would respond honestly. It gave her a golden opportunity to target other people without them even knowing. She could find out things that were kept a secret. She was only 13 but she was quite the devil. "Mirror, Mirror on the wall, who's been talking about me behind my back?" Yuki asked and waited for the mirrors reply.

After a minute of silence, a face appeared in the mirror. "A beautiful girl named Ruka she lives in the town not too far away from the castle." The mirror replied. Not liking the respond Yuki clicked her tongue.

"Mirror, Mirror on the wall who is the most beautiful of them all?" Yuki asked as she folded her arms over her chest.

"You are my Princess, but not for long. Your adoptive brother will bear a child more beautiful than you." The mirror replied and quickly the face disappeared from the glass. Deep anger boiled in Yuki. Her adoptive brother was going to bear a child more beautiful than her?

She had to make sure that he would never have a baby.

But how?

Thinking for a minute her brain concluded only one thing.

 **Trapping him.**

Her brown eyes looked over at the clock on the wall. _9:30pm._ Zero would be asleep by now. Slowly Yuki slipped out of her room and made her way down to the guards at the entrance of the castle.

They stood there all night to make sure that nobody came or left. Hearing light footsteps one of the guards turned around to see Yuki. "Princess Yuki." The guard bowed and was quickly followed by the other. "What are you doing up at this hour?" The guard asked curiously as he straightened himself.

"I wanted to inform you of something." Yuki started. "People are out to kidnap my brother Zero. I want him to never leave the castle. He won't see his friends or anything like that. He'll have to remain in this castle. Understood?" Yuki said and watched as the guards nodded.

"We'll inform other guards about this. Doors and windows will be locked and boarded up. He won't be escaping anytime soon. You have my word." The guard said and earned a smile from the future queen.

"Thank you," Yuki said before leaving. She smiled victoriously. If He couldn't meet anyone there was no chance of him falling in love and having a baby. Now she'll remain the most beautiful of them all.

(Sorry It's quite short)


	2. Who is the most Beautifulest of them all

~A few days later~

A sad fourteen-year-old boy laid in his bed alone and quiet. He couldn't look out his window it was boarded up with wood. When he went to leave for a walk he was denied and said he needed to be kept in the castle for his own security. It irritated him a lot because he couldn't see his friend Kaito. Sighing Zero decided to get up off his bed and leave his room. He'd wander around the castle for hours. There was really nothing good to do. Going on a walk around the castle made him remember things about his family.

The king and Queen were good friends with Zero's original parents. But one day Zero's parents were killed by unknown reasons, he was left abandoned on the streets until the King and Queen decided to adopt him. A year later they had their own daughter. Yuki Cross. The King and Queen raised the two for years until recently they passed away due to a tragic accident. Now the two were left to be raised by the maids in the castle.

Zero walked around the castle, avoiding maids and guards. It would only be a few years until his coronation as King of the Kingdom. Maybe then he could walk around freely. But he couldn't wait that long. He didn't want to be kept in a cage like some animal in a Zoo. He wanted his freedom.

"Zero." A female voice called out to him, stopping the silver-haired boy in his tracks. Turning around slowly Zero was met with familiar brown eyes.

"Yuki." Zero replied and forced a smile on his face.

"How are you Zero?" Yuki asked as she walked next to the other male.

"I'm bored. I want to go outside." Zero stated to the younger girl.

"I told you, you can't. Someone's out to get you. I and the kingdom need to make sure you're safe. After all, you'll be king of this kingdom one day." Yuki reminded and continued to walk with Zero.

"But I don't want to kept in a cage like a bird. Can't the guards come with me when I go out for walks?" Zero asked curiously.

"No. Now let's drop the subject." Yuki replied firmly.

Zero frowned unhappily. She wouldn't listen to him. She couldn't understand him. She could leave the castle when she please but he couldn't? It seemed hardly fair.

Sighing Zero finally decided to ask the girl a question, "How was your day?".

"Oh, it was good. I made a cake, watered some plants, did some poetry and painting, helped do some knitting with one of the maids and then went into town to get some food with a maid." Yuki replied. After hearing that Zero missed the outside even more. He was beginning to forget what it looked like and he had only been trapped in the castle for three days.

It was unfair to keep him locked up.

And it made Zero question.

How did Yuki know bad people were after him?

Was it true?

Or was it a lie?

But why would his sister lie to him?

Sighing Zero turned on his heels, his head hung low. "I'm going back to my room." Zero replied and walked off. Yuki turned around and looked at the other with a wide smirk on her face.

Her plan was working quite nicely. But she knew it was only a matter of time until he escaped. You can't trap a curious heart. Besides, he will be 18 in only four years. There is no way he was going to stay in the castle forever. So what was she going to do? Quickly the younger girl made her way to her room. She needed to ask the Mirror this.

~In her room~

"Mirror, Mirror on the wall How do deal with my brother trying to escape?" Yuki asked and watched as a face appeared in the mirror.

"There is no way to trap him. He'll find ways to escape. The only effective choice is to chain him in a basement." The mirror replied honestly.

"But I cannot do that I need to seem innocent," Yuki stated.

"There is no innocent way to prevent someone from leaving." The mirror replied dully.

"Well if I can't stop him from escaping how can I stop him from having a baby?" Yuki asked curiously.

"Cut out his reproductive system." The mirror replied quickly.

"But he'll know it's me. I need to seem innocent what part of that don't you get?" Yuki asked, beginning to get angry.

"You can either do that or wait until he has a baby and kill it. Those are the two options." The mirror stated firmly, unfazed by the princesses anger.

 _'Either wait or do something now. Which would be easier?'_ Yuki asked in her head as she looked at the ground. After a minute she looked back up at the mirror.

"When exactly will my "Brother" be having this baby?" Yuki asked curiously.

"In four years time at his coronation, he'll meet his destined lover. He'll fall pregnant within that same year. Mere months after being crowned king." The mirror replied. Nodding the girl turned around and made her way to her large Queen Sized bed.

' _So I'll have to wait a few years for him to have the baby. I guess it will be worth it in the end. I'll remain the most beautifullest of them all.'_ Yuki said in her head as she pulled the silky sheets up to her shoulders.

Now all she had to do was think of ways to kill the baby without Zero every finding out it was her.


	3. You are my Queen but not for long

~4 years later~

"Arms up." The maid instructed. Zero lifted his arms up and watched in the body mirror in front of him as the maid took is measurements. "Why can't I just wear casual clothes?" Zero asked as he looked down at the maid.

"Your coronation is tomorrow. You can't just wear casual clothes to such an important event. You're becoming King. It's your responsibility to look well dressed in front of your new kingdom." The maid stated as she finished the measuring.

Zero remained silent as he looked at himself in the mirror. He had grown taller, skinnier, paler, and unhappier. How was he suited to be king when he didn't even have his own freedom? "When I'm king, will I be able to go outside?" Zero asked, watching as the maid froze.

"Well of course. But there are a lot of bad people out there who are after you. I don't think it'll be wise to go outside." The maid stated earning a glare from Zero.

"I can look after myself. I've been learning self-defence not to mention attack moves. Yuki's a frail girl yet even she can go outside." Zero pointed out, slightly beginning to raise his voice.

"Well she isn't the one being crowned is it?" The maid replied and looked over at the prince. "You'll have your freedom after tomorrow. Just make sure you're safe." The maid said before grabbing some material and leaving the room. Stepping off the stool he was standing on Zero put on his shirt again, slowly doing the buttons up.

' _I wonder how much the outside has changed since I last saw it?'_ Zero wondered and heard the door softly open and close tomorrow.

"I've heard that you're eager to leave the safety of the castle." Yuki's voice stated from behind him. Slowly Zero turned around and looked at the beautiful lady. She had changed quite a lot since they were children.

"Yes, I would like to explore the world for myself." Zero replied and finished doing up his shirt.

Smiling gently Yuki nodded as she put both her hands together. "I think that will do you some good. Look how pale you've become from not being in the sun. Tomorrow you'll be able to explore the townspeople and the environment." Yuki said and moved closer to her adopted brother.

"Is something wrong Yuki?" Zero asked as he looked at Yuki's slightly sad expression.

"No, it's nothing," Yuki said, turning her frown into a smile she bowed her head and looked at the ground. "I just hope you remain safe. A lot of girls will be after you because you're so handsome." Yuki pointed out and looked back at Zero. "When you do find the perfect girl make sure she is the right one before doing any drastic," Yuki stated to her brother.

"I'm not going to marry the first girl I meet you know." Zero laughed slightly and smiled at Yuki. "Though thank you for your concern. I'll keep your advice in mind." Zero stated.

"Good, Oh and happy 18th birthday Zero," Yuki said with a smile before leaving the room quietly.

Once she left Zero turned around and walked to one fo the windows. For the past four years, he'd look out through this small gap between the wooden planks. He couldn't make out much but he could see people walking by. Sometimes they were laughing with friends or carrying things. Zero stared out of the gap for an awfully long time before deciding enough was enough.

Slowly Zero pulled away from the window and looked at himself in the mirror.

He was going to be crowned king tomorrow.

He'd be able to have his freedom back.

And be able to make friends.

Also Find a potential lover but keeping in mind Yuki's advice.

He couldn't wait for tomorrow, he was so excited. Even though he had to stand in front of every single person in the kingdom it was all going to be worth it in the end.

Zero slowly left the room and made his way slowly back to his, but half way there he passed Yuki's room to only stop as he heard talking. Wo was Yuki talking to. Curiously Zero pressed his ear against the door, she was talking quietly so it was hard to make out what she was saying. The only thing he could hear were the words. Mirror and wall.

Pulling away from the door Zero grabbed the handle and slowly Zero opened the door a crack to see Yuki talking to the mirror in front of her. Furrowing his eyebrows he turned stopped his breathing for a second to try and hear what she was saying.

"Who...lover..." Were the only words he could hear.

' _Whats she talking about and why is she talking to a mirror?'_ Zero questioned. It was like she was having a full conversation with someone else But there was nobody in the room with her.

Zero could hear someone coming up the stairs. So quickly but quietly he closed the door, making little sound as possible before he dashed off to his own room.

Who was Yuki talking to?

Was she talking to anyone at all?

Perhaps she was practising her lines for tomorrow.

Either way Zero still found it weird she was talking to a mirror all alone in her room.

(Sorry it's rather short)


	4. For Your Adoptive Brother Will bear

Chapter dedicated to: **Crimson cat angel, GoneGirlGamer, and Sake-chan. Your reviews were very lovely to read.**

 **~~~~~~Now to the story~~~~~~~~~~**

~The next day~

"Zero," Yuki called out and knocked on Zero's door firmly. But the other refused to get out of bed.

"Leave me alone." Zero groaned and pulled the blanket up over his head.

"You have your coronation in one hour," Yuki stated jolting the boy wide awake.

"AN HOUR! How come nobody woke me up!?" Zero asked as he jumped out of bed and opened the door for Yuki.

"They are all busy getting ready," Yuki stated a chucked Zero his clothes. Grabbing them he quickly rushed into his bathroom to change. "When are people beginning to arrive in the castle?" Zero asked curiously as he quickly opened the

"When are people beginning to arrive in the castle?" Zero asked curiously as he quickly opened the door and walked out of the bathroom.

"Their beginning to arrive now," Yuki stated. "Hurry up and do your hair," Yuki stated. Zero glared at his younger sister.

"I'm doing it I'm doing it." He said and quickly got to work on his hair.

~1 hour later~

Zero stood behind the door that separated him from a room of hundreds of people. He could feel his heart pumping in his throat as if it was going to jump out. He had never been in the same room with that many people and it was beginning to make him nervous. Turning to Yuki who stood beside him he gained her attention by his worried eyes. "You can't back out Zero," Yuki replied as she looked at Zero with a soft smile. "The coronation will be quick. You can leave after that, you don't need to attend the after party." Yuki stated and watched as Zero nodded quickly.

Two guards opened the large doors, lavender eyes looked at the many eyes staring at him. His hands began to shake slightly as he and Yuki began walking down the Aisle, both received bows. As Zero came to the alter he felt eyes on him. Curiously he looked behind him to see a young man with chocolate brown hair that went to his shoulders. He dressed nicely in a black tuxedo that contrasted well with his narrow crimson eyes. He was quite tall and looked in his teenage years.

Noticing the soon to be kings stare the man smiled at him. Zero smiled back before turning his attention in front of him. Yuki looked at Zero with sharp hateful glares. Was that man Zero's destined lover? There was no way a good looking man like him would fall for someone like Zero. Or that's what Yuki thought.

Turning her head to the side she looked at the man who seemed fixed on Zero. Her frown deepened on her lips. ' _For someone as handsome as him, he is such a stupid human being.'_ Yuki thought and looked back in front of her.

"We have gathered here today to celebrate the coronation of our new king." The man dressed in white said out loud so that everyone in the back could here. "For years we have gone without a King and Queen and now Prince Zero is of age to become king." The man stated loudly. Everyone else began cheering too, from soft claps to loud whistles. Zero smiled and felt something heavy and cold being placed on top of his head. After the man moved away Zero looked at Yuki who was smiling and clapping before turning around to look at the hundreds of other people screaming "LONG LIVE THE KING".

His lavender eyes looked at the man in front of him. He clapped slowly, along with everyone else. A small smile on his lips. Zero swallowed the lump in his throat before looking at everyone else. His mind had long forgotten that his hand was still shaking.

~After the coronation~

Zero didn't bother to stay and celebrate the party. As soon as the coronation was over he darted out of the castle and to the stable where the horses were kept. This was now his time to be free and explore the place. Zero made his way over to the horses and noticed a particular horse. She was completely white and was separated from the other horses for unknown reasons. Lavender eyes looked up at the sign above the stable to see it had her name on it.

 _White Lily_

"Hey girl." Zero said and reached his hand out slowly. White Lily looked at him before rubbing her nose against his hand. Smiling the new king opened the door to her stable and led her out into the open. Now he needed to learn how to put a saddle on.

Grabbing a thick heavy saddle from the bench near the stable Zero put it on her back and looked down at all hooks. How was he going to put this properly on?

"Having trouble?" A firm voice asked behind him. Quickly Zero looked behind himself to see the same handsome man from before.

"Uh yes, it seems so." Zero replied and watched as the man moved closer to him. Stepping out of his way he watched as the other man did the saddle up.

"There you go easy peasy." The man stated and moved away from the horse.

"Thanks. Um...do you know any good parts in town to go to?" Zero asked a bit shyly. It had been years since he left the castle so he wasn't too familiar with the outside world.

"Well, I can be your tour guide if you want?" The man said. Zero thought for a minute before slowly nodding. If the other tried anything he'd be out of there in a flash.

"Sure..." Zero replied lowly and got on top of the horse with mild difficulty.

"My names Kaname." The man said as he got a horse out of the stable and put a saddle on it.

"Oh well nice to meet you Kaname I am Zero." Zero replied and watched as the other male got onto the horse like it was nothing.

"Is there something you want me to call you by? Like King Zero or Sir?" Kaname questioned and watched as the other shook his head quickly.

"Zero is just fine. I'm not used to being called sir or king. It annoys me when people do that." Zero stated.

"Okay then...Zero." Kaname said and rode his horse slowly to the opened gates. "Follow me," Kaname said but Zero had no idea on how to control a horse.

"Can you please move forward?" Zero asked the horse but she remained still. Looking over his shoulder Kaname watched as Zero talked to the horse. Chuckling he turned the horse around and went back to Zero. Gently he grabbed her lead and led her out. Zero and Kaname's horses walked sided by side in a slow pace.

"Do you always ride horses?" Zero asked curiously. "You seem very good at everything involved with them." Zero pointed out.

"Well, I do have a horse of my own," Kaname stated and looked in front of himself to see the town coming up. "Here we have the town." Kaname introduced.

Lavender eyes lit up as he looked at the town and all the people. "It's wonderful." Zero said happily earning a raised eyebrow from Kaname.

"Not really. When's the last time you came to this town?" Kaname asked curiously.

"I've been trapped in the castle for four years. I never got to go out into town like you could." Zero said seriously.

"How come?" Kaname asked as they continued to ride the horses.

"Bad people were after me. So I have been locked away in the castle until coronation which is today." Zero replied.

"Wow, you've missed out on a lot. Now that you're king you can make up for lost years of being trapped in the castle." Kaname said with a bright smile.

"I guess." Zero replied and looked up to see that there were dark clouds above. "That doesn't look too good." Zero stated making Kaname look up at the clouds too.

"No, it doesn't. Looks like there is going to be a storm." Kaname replied and turned the two horses around.

"Wha-" Zero said in surprise. "What are you doing!?" Zero asked starting to become a little panicked.

"Taking you back to the castle. You can't be out here when there is a storm." Kaname replied and earned a glare from the new king.

"I want to stay out here. Whether or not it's going to rain." Zero replied and yanked the lead out of Kaname's hand. Holding his hands up in defeat the other male looked at Zero with a blank face.

"Fine, just don't blame me when you get sick," Kaname stated and nudged the side of the horse with his foot sharply making the horse sprint off.

"WAIT!" Zero said in a scared voice. He didn't know how to ride a horse. Kaname stopped and looked back at the king. "T-Take me back to the castle then." Zero stated and watched as the other male rode back over to him.

Gently grabbing the lead again Kaname led the king back to his castle.


	5. A Child More beautiful then you

**Chapter dedicated to: Crimson cat angel, GirlGoneGamer, Sake-chan, .59 and NataliaQueen. Thank you guys for all of your wonderful reviews.**

 **~Three days later~**

Zero sighed heavily as he looked at the paperwork in front of him. Zero was beginning to hate being King. He had so much work to do and it kept him from going outside.

There was a loud knock at the door before it opened with a creak. A maid with a roughly thick pile of papers came in with a small smile on her lips. "Good afternoon." She bowed and walked up to the desk. Slowly she placed the pile of papers next to the other piles of paper. "In my opinion, I'd think you might want to check out the princess pile. Many are wanting to marry you now." The maid said catching Zero attention. With a small smile and bow, the maid left the room quietly.

Zero moved the papers of work away from him and placed the pile of 'applications' in front of him. Looking through the many forms his eyes read paper after paper. None of the Princesses really loved _him_ they only loved that he was king. Growling Zero pushed the papers away from him and stood up abruptly.

Quickly he made his way out of the room and walked downstairs. He wanted to go ride a horse through the woods but he didn't know how to ride a horse. And he'd be caught leaving the castle if he did. Making sure there were no guards around the king slipped out through the entrance quietly. He stumbled his way down the stairs and pushed open the large black gate that surrounded the castle. Crouching down behind a bush he waited for the guards that were in front of him to leave.

Once their backs were turned he dashed off to the woods as fast as he could.

After a minute of running Zero slowed down as he began puffing for air. He continued his way slowly through the woods admirring all the sounds and clours around him. After awhile of walking in the heart of the woods Zero could see a small cottage. I wasn't too small but it wasn't big like the caslte. Admirring what he saw Zero continued to walk towards the cottage before stopping when he could hear talking.

"Who's my good girl?" A voice asked. Zero hid behind a tree quickly. Why? Well he has always been told bad people where after him. What if they lived closer to the castle then he had imagined? "You are such a good girl." A mans voice stated.

 _Who was he talking to?_

 _More like what was he talking to._

Tilting his head to the side, Zero looked in front of him to see a man dressed in rather good clothes stroking a brown haired horse in front of him. The man turned around revealing his face. It was the man from the other day.

' _What was his name again? Kain...Kane? Kaname?'_ Zero questioned in his head and noticed the other male was staring at him with a raised eyebrow.

"Are you stalking me?" Kaname asked curiously. Giving up Zero moved away from the tree revealing himself completely and walked over to the other male.

"No I'm not stalking you. I was just going for a walk and then accidently came across your cottage." Zero explained honestly. Lavender eyes looked around himself, keeping an eye out for garuds.

"I'm guessing you aren't meant to be out here." Kaname said with a light chuckle.

"I'm meant to be doing work but I wanted to go outside so bad." Zero said and heard marching footsteps coming towards him.

"Well, there are guards coming, perhaps I'll hand you over to them?" Kaname stated teasingly.

"Please don't." Zero said and looked behind him to see guards approaching.

"Come on then," Kaname said and turned on his heels. Quickly he made his way back into his cottage with Zero following quickly behind him.

(I'm sorry it's short and probabaly bad I know)


	6. He Is The One

Zero's lavender eyes looked around the small place. It was a nice place. very beautiful. "Would you like some tea?" Kaname asked curiously drawing Zero's attention to him. Would there be poison in there? Could he really trust someone he had just met? "I'm not going to poison it," Kaname stated as if knowing what Zero was thinking.

"Well then Okay..." Zero replied still unsure if he could really trust Kaname.

"So how long do you plan to stay here?" Kaname asked as he prepared the tea.

"Not long. It's only a matter of time until someone realises I am gone and calls for the guards to find me." Zero stated and watched closely as the other made the tea, making sure he didn't put poison in.

"I see, well it is nice to have some company," Kaname stated as he poured the water into the two cups and mixed the liquid. Tapping the glass as he finished he turned around and handed one cup to the other male sitting at the wooden table.

Sitting down on the opinion side the two looked at each other for awhile. "I didn't poison it." Kaname reminded the other. Slowly Zero looked down and picked up the tea. Raising it to his lips he took a small sip and put the cup down.

"Taste's good." Zero said and watched the other one raise an eyebrow.

' _He didn't even take a proper drink of it.'_ Kaname pointed out in his head and shrugged his shoulders effortlessly. If the king was really that insecure about drinking the tea he wasn't going to force him to drink it.

"Thank you for allowing me into your home and preparing me such wonderful tea." Zero bowed softly to the other.

"It's fine really," Kaname said in an awkward tone. He had never been bowed to. Even from a royal. It was... _weird._

 _~Hours later~_

Hours later Zero was still at Kaname's house. It was already dark outside but the two were too lost in conversation to even worry about anything else. "So wait your sister claimed someone was after you and that's why you had to stay trapped in the castle?" Kaname asked with his arms folded on the table.

"Yep, that's exactly what happened." Zero replied. Two cups now empty were left abandoned to the side of the two.

"How did she even know? Wouldn't people be after her because she is a female and is a princess?" Kaname asked curiously.

"I know, it's something that I don't get either. But she somehow found out yet won't tell me how." Zero stated.

"Then was what she said true?" Kaname asked curiously, tilting his head to the side.

"...Sometimes I wonder if it was a lie. I think that if people were really after me they'd try harder to come after me even if I was trapped in the castle." Zero stated.

"Well yeah, that does make sense," Kaname replied and thought for a minute. "Maybe she just didn't want you to get hurt outside or something? You were the future king after all." Kaname stated.

"Well, I believe my sister even if it does sound crazy and bazaar. There's no way she would lie to me about something like this." Zero stated and looked at the other.

"True," Kaname replied and stared at Zero.

~Back at the castle~

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN HE IS GONE?!" Yuki screamed angrily at the maid who was bowing before her.

"He is not in this castle my lady. He must have escaped sometime today." The maid said in a frightened tone.

"YOU SHOULD Have HAD GUARDS AT THE DOOR!" Yuki screamed at her.

"I know I'm sorry. I've sent guards out looking for him. He'll be back soon." The maid replied.

Growling Yuki turned around and stormed to her room.

~In her room~

"Mirror, Mirror on the wall where is my Brother?" Yuki growled out angrily.

"He is a man who lives close to the castle." The mirror replied.

"Who is this man?" Yuki asked angrily.

"His name is Kaname Kuran." The mirror said and showed Kaname's face on the reflection on the mirror.

Narrowing her eyes she looked closely at the handsome man. "He is the man from the ceremony." Yuki pointed out. "He is quite handsome," Yuki replied and gently stroked the man's cheek. "Mirror Mirror on the wall is it possible to make this man mine?" Yuki asked curiously.

"Mirror Mirror on the wall is it possible to make this man mine?" Yuki asked curiously.

"Unfourtantly no. His heart has yet to figure out who he loves. But in a few months he will figure out who he loves and there is no going back. Even if you were to make him fall in love with you now." The mirror replied.

Taking her hand away from the mirror she narrowed her eyes at the picture of the man. "Is he by any chance the father of Zero's child?" Yuki asked.

"Indeed he will be. There is only three more month left until Zero conceives." The mirror stated.

"3 MONTHS!" Yuki screamed. She had to think of a plan to kill the baby. She had left it off until the very last minute.

"In two months there will be a ball. That's when Kaname's heart will fall in love. After that, the two will date and eventually create a baby." The mirror started. Screaming angrily Yuki stormed out of her room.

"GUARDS!" Yuki screamed loudly collecting all the guards around her. "I know where my brother is. He is with this murderer called Kaname. I want the man brought to me. He is to be hung this dawn." Yuki stated and watched as all the guards bowed and ran to collecting the king and another male.


	7. That Will Be

It was well into the night but the two didn't care. They seemed more fixed on each other than their growing hunger or the distant sounds of guards marching.

"So what do you like to do in your spare time?" Zero asked curiously as he tilted his head to the side.

"I like to look after my horse. She means literally everything to me. We grew up together." Kaname replied making Zero aww.

"That's cute. I wish I grew up with an animal." Zero stated and shivered slightly.

"Are you cold?" Kaname asked and got up quickly. "I'll go get you a blanket," Kaname said and left the room for a second before coming back with a blue blanket. "Here you go," Kaname said, smiling Zero took the blanket and covered himself with it.

"Thank you." Zero replied.

"Would you like something to eat as well?" Kaname asked curiously as he looked around the kitchen.

"No thanks, I don't want to trouble you by cooking for me. I'll just eat when I get back to the castle." Zero replied with a bright smile. The marching got louder and louder until the two could finally pick it up.

"The guards seem like they are in a rush." Kaname pointed out.

"Yeah maybe someone has alerted them I'm gone. Oh, crap!...How long have I been gone for?" Zero asked. Kaname looked at the clock beside him to see it read _10:00pm._

Looking back at the other he replied with "A few hours".

"You're kidding me! I need to get back to the c-" But before Zero could finish the door was kicked open by guards who held sharp swords at Kaname.

"Kaname Kuran you are hereby charged with the abduction of the king. You are to be hanged at dawn." The guards said and tied the males hands behind his back and led the other male out. Kaname didn't say or do anything. His body was in complete shock. He abducted the king? Who would make such a lie up?

"I ORDER YOU TO LET HIM GO!" Zero yelled angrily.

"We have ordered from Princess Yuki not to let him go-"

"I don't care! I am king and I **order** you to let **him go**." Zero stated angrily. The guards looked at each other before untying the male. "He is no indicator. He is my friend and I came to visit him." Zero lied about the last part. He hadn't actually meant to find Kaname.

"Sir, Princess Yuki will get angry at us if we do not bring him back." One of the guards voiced out.

"Well, I'll have a talk with her. She shouldn't have sent you guys here under false claims." Zero snarled out and walked passed Kaname with the guards. Still in his shocked state Kaname watched as Zero left with the guards.

What the hell was going on?

One minute everything was calm and the next he was being accused of abduction.

Shaking his head as he finally came out of his shocked state Kaname turned around and walked back to the house.

His head being a wild mess now.

Was hanging around the king a really good idea?

(Super short I'm so sorry I just can't find the time to write long chapters with exams and everything going on. I hope you can forgive me)


	8. The greatest

Yuki rested on her bed calmly, she could hear the angry footsteps stomping their way to her room. Of course, it would be Zero. After a minute, the door to her room was thrown open, banging almost harshly on the wall. "Why did you do it?" Zero asked as he gritted his teeth.

"Do what?" Yuki asked innocently as she looked over at her dear brother.

"You know what." Zero growled out.

Yuki tapped her pointer finger against her chin as she pondered. "Oh, you mean to tell the guards to save you from the murder Kaname Kuran," Yuki said pissing off Zero even more.

"He isn't a murderer." Zero stated family.

"Oh? And how would you know? You've been trapped in this castle for Four years, you've only known him for three days or so." Yuki pointed out. "Oh but you're that desperate for friendship." Yuki chuckled to herself.

"I wonder why! I've been here for four years, never being able to go outside or meet anyone." Zero stated, beginning to raise his voice. "I wat friend okay." Zero stated.

"Back to the topic, where is he?" Yuki asked curiously.

"At his home, I ordered the guards to let him go. He is no murderer or abductor. And because of you I probably lost my only friend." Zero stated unhappily.

"It's for the best," Yuki stated.

"HOW!?" Zero yelled angrily.

"People can be very cruel human beings. Even one person can make your life a living hell. It only takes one person to ruin your life. I'm protecting you." Yuki stated.

"I'll protect myself." Zero spat out. "Leave Kaname alone from now on." Zero stated before leaving the room.

Growling angrily Yuki looked at the mirror. "Mirror, Mirror on the wall, If I scare the man called Kaname enough will he stay away from Zero?" Yuki asked in a quick sharp manner.

"No, he is as stubborn as Zero." The mirror replied making Yuki huff to herself.

"Is there no possible way to get rid of him?" Yuki asked the mirror.

"You could frame him for a crime." The mirror replied. Yuki looked up from her lap, her eyes looking at the mirror in satisfaction.

"I think that's the greatest thing you've ever said," Yuki stated with a small wicked smile on her lips.

~To Zero~

Zero rested in his bed with a deep frown on his face. What if Kaname wouldn't come near him again? What if Kaname was scared of him? A hurt feeling whelmed up inside the silver haired teen. He didn't want tp lose his only friend.

' _Maybe tomorrow I can go and apologise to him?'_ Zero wondered.

' _What if he never wants me around him again?'_ Zero thought sadly to himself.

It was unfair what Yuki did.

She had no right to make false claims.

She should have had proof.

Why did she lie?

Was there a purpose.


End file.
